


The Bet

by ReeLeeV



Series: MX Request Forum Works [85]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, High School, M/M, Requested fic, School, actually cries, another wip for my page, i think, lol, minhyuks a literal troublemaker, not in a mean way, other members make cameos - Freeform, wonho bets kihyun, wonhos a ditz, woooooo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 07:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14039070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: When Hoseok accidentally dares Kihyun to ask the new kid, he has no chance but to go out on a limb and do it… When his pride is injured in the process, he develops the burning need to prove himself.





	The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon as part of a project I'm doing with Druekee called MONSTA X Fanfiction Requests Forum!
> 
> Request: Changki + WH bets KH to ask the new kid CK out, but CK sees through him and declines + now KH has to prove himself and win the freshman over
> 
> Come by our page to leave a request of your own! And, if you're a writer yourself, feel free to check out our requests and write something to submit to the page, if you'd like~ https://mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com/

“He’s cute,” Minhyuk comments, glancing over at the table in the far corner of the cafeteria. He pops a carrot stick into his mouth, quirking up an interested brow.

“H-He’s been here a week,” Hoseok adds in, drinking his protein shake. He brings it up to eyelevel, studying the murky contents with his lips puckered in dismay. He clamps a hand down over the top and begins to shake it vigorously, creating a suggestive motion with his hands that Minhyuk can’t help but smirk at. Hoseok ignores it as he adds, “I haven’t seen him talk to anyone yet… You think he’s shy?”

“Obviously,” Kihyun snorts, rolling his eyes at the ditzy question. He shoves a fried piece of chicken into his mouth, chasing it with an oversized bite of rice. Hoseok hums, nodding solemnly.

“You should ask him out, Kihyunnie!” Hoseok suddenly says, his eyes widening as they shine with inspiration. Kihyun chokes on his chicken, and Hyunwoo silently begins slapping his back a bit too hard to dislodge the poultry, causing the younger’s eyes to water. Minhyuk snickers as he witnesses the scene, his eyes twinkling wickedly.

“How do you figure that?” Kihyun demands, shooing Hyunwoo’s hand away as he regains control of his breathing.

“I… I don’t know,” Hoseok mutters, seeming taken aback by Kihyun’s tone. His eyebrows crinkle together in dismay. “It’s just… You never have any issue talking to people, and I feel like you’d help with that if you two were to go out. He’d learn how to put himself out there better by being with you…”

“Is that a bet~?” Minhyuk prompts, quirking up a playful brow. Hoseok pouts confusedly, unsure as to why the younger is giving him such a look.

“S-Sure, I guess…” Hoseok answers, giving a sort of half-shrug. Minhyuk chuckles darkly, smirking over at Kihyun as his same-age friend visibly seems to deflate.

 

Kihyun’s always had a weakness for bets as far back as Minhyuk can remember. When they were little, the only sure-fire way to get Kihyun to agree to going along with whatever hair-brained scheme Minhyuk cooked up was if he’d bet the slightly-younger to do it. It’s a fact that’s proved most helpful throughout the years, as Minhyuk has never had to be in trouble alone.

Many a weekend spent indoors, grounded, doing countless chores. Or, rather, Kihyun doing chores and nagging Minhyuk about not getting them into any more trouble while Minhyuk only did enough to keep their mothers’ watchful eyes from pinpointing his laziness.

 

“Fine,” Kihyun grumbles, rolling his eyes as he begins packing up his food containers. Minhyuk snickers behind his hand, eyes alight with mischief as he watches his same-age friend gather his things and stomp away. Hoseok glances between Minhyuk and Kihyun’s retreating back, seeming utterly confused.

“W-Was it something I said?” he asks worriedly, his eyes shining with anxiousness at the possibility of pissing off a friend. Minhyuk only hums, sipping at his juice box.

 

Changkyun’s doing just fine that day, having been quite vocal in his classes and actually managing to help out his classmates quite a bit. Despite still technically being the new kid on campus, he’s managed to fly under the radar, and that’s just how he likes it.

At least, that’s what he thinks until a stranger sits down at his table without asking, unpacking his things with precise hands. Changkyun quirks up a brow in question, pressing his lips together anxiously.

“Sorry,” the boy suddenly says, seeming a bit annoyed, “my friends over there were just getting to be too much, and I had to leave.” The boy glances at a table behind Changkyun, and the sophomore glances back curiously to see a thin boy with blonde hair watching them curiously. He waves flirtatiously, winking over at Changkyun, and the boy quickly turns back around. The tips of his ears burn red, but the stranger doesn’t seem to notice. “I’m Kihyun, by the way,” the boy says, as if he hasn’t just intruded on Changkyun’s personal time.

“Im Changkyun,” Changkyun mutters in reply, ignoring the too-bright smile. Kihyun seems unfazed by the miniscule reply, instead chowing down on the seemingly-homemade lunch. Changkyun eyeballs it for a moment, glancing between it and his own school-bought lunch… His stomach grumbles for the food very much _not_ on his own plate.

Kihyun seems to notice this, and he chuckles knowingly. He takes one of his lids and fills it with food before sliding it across the table towards Changkyun. The boy stares at it, his brows rising up his forehead confusedly as he takes the lid.

“Have some,” Kihyun says, nodding towards it. “I always make too much, anyway, and end up with leftovers.”

“Th-Thank you,” Changkyun mumbles, his confusion making his stutter come out. He blushes at his own incoherency, but Kihyun only coos at him. He ignores it, shoving a piece of chicken into his mouth instead.

“You’re cute,” Kihyun comments, causing Changkyun to choke for a moment on said chicken. He presses a napkin to his lips as he beats at his own chest, trying to fathom just what he’s done to earn a lunch like this. Kihyun snickers at him, though it doesn’t sound like it’s meant to be mean, more of just friendly teasing. Changkyun squints his eyes at him accusingly as he regathers some composure as the poultry dislodges from his throat, coughing his windpipe clear. But, Kihyun isn’t done speaking yet. “I’ve noticed you around this passed week, and I was thinking… Did you want to go out some time?”

Changkyun blinks rapidly, the question being completely out of the blue. He looks around, wondering if this is some sort of practical joke, some kind of hazing ritual all transfer students have to go through. It isn’t as if this’d be his first time being asked out as a sort-of dare.

He gets his answer when he catches sight of the expectant way Kihyun’s friends from before seem to be watching their conversation. The taller one is literally leaned over the table, as if that’ll somehow get him to hear better. Changkyun sighs tiredly, rolling his eyes as he slides the lid of food back over to Kihyun and shoulders his backpack.

“No thanks,” he says simply, picking up his tray and walking towards the dishwashing area where he’s learned to drop it off. He’s aware of Kihyun’s stare on his back as he walks away, but he doesn’t bother looking back. He’s been through this one too many times to bother giving the other boy a second’s glance.

Kihyun, however, is staring after Changkyun, his jaw dropped against the table. His pride screams at him to demand the boy reconsider. Who’s that new kid to deny him?? He doesn’t know him, doesn’t know what a catch he is!! It’s completely outrageous!!! He grips his chopsticks so hard in indignation he actually manages to snap the cheap wood.

No, this isn’t the end of this. Not one bit. Kihyun will _prove_ to the new kid that he’s worthy, that the damn new kid should be bowing and _begging_ to go on a date with him!

Kihyun stands in a defiant rage, packing up his things and marching from the cafeteria to come up with a game plan.


End file.
